Blast from the Past
by InspiredInTheMoment
Summary: After a unexpected and mysterious event takes place, the Cullen's find themselves human, and only having memories of the day they were changed. Can Jacob and the Pack figure out what happened that caused it before they go insane? FF, Funny!
1. Chapter 1

Blast From The Past

By InspiredInTheMoment

Dedicated to Jessica ( TwilightMom131)

The day at the Cullen's house started like any other. Alice was showing off her latest dress that she bought at a store in Port Angeles. Rosalie was showing Renesmee how to braid her hair, after Nessie's nap had been intruded by Emmett's roughhousing with Jasper, which of course there was a bet involved with that. As for Carlisle and Esme they were enjoying with Bella the musical tunes that Edward was playing on the piano. And Jacob was outside somewhere racing Leah, he was told Renesmee was taking a nap, and out of respect to her he decided not to hover. None of them had expected the day to be any different, they were happy and enjoying the small part of forever. But forever, might be put on hold for a bit, because not even Alice was able to see what was going to happen next.

Because before they went on their hunting trip, before Edward and Bella were about to kiss each other again for the millionth time, there was a beam of light surrounding them, and the ground shook beneath their feet. And all of the sudden, Bella felt pressure on her skin, right over her heart, jerking her backwards.

"Edward?" She whispered, looking into his golden eyes one last time before her eyes were fading into black, along with the rest of the family's.

None of them knew what was happening, even though most of them hadn't slept in years, they somehow felt rested, and relaxed in a way they hadn't known in so long.

But with the minutes that passed, blood started rushing in their bodies again, their dead beat less hearts started up again, their vampire senses were fading, their skin tone was darkening, their eye color was changing. These traits could only be described to becoming human again.

Rosalie was the first to open her eyes and observe her body full of warmth, but her mind full of confusion. She looked around the house she was in, not familiar with it at all. She looked at the unfamiliar bodies lying next to her, her mind was clear from the memories she had formed from the years before. The last the she remembered was walking home from her darling Vera's house, jealous of the child Vera had. Of course with the year being 1934, it was normal for a woman of Rosalie's age to have a child, and Rosalie couldn't wait! So waking up to a strange house, was not part of her plan.

"Royce?" Rosalie whispered anxiously, searching the room for her fiancée. She had promised to meet him first thing in the morning for brunch, so they could continue on with their wedding plans. Rosalie Lillian Hale slowly stood up, and looked about the Cullen house. Looking to her left, she saw a big, curly haired man who looked about 20 or so. The young man's hair reminded her of Vera's little Henry's hair, black and curly. But the man was surly not the boy, his lips were full, and his arms were full of muscle that appealed to her immediately. Had she not be a engaged woman, she would have woken up the man herself, and done something about it. But she didn't want to displease Royce King II, her beloved.

At that moment, the curly haired man's eyes snapped open, and he stared into space.

"Where's the bear!?" His heart racing fast, as he jumped up on his two legs, his back hunched over, and held an invisible shotgun.

The last thing Emmett McCarty remember, was that he spotted a bear, that he wanted to claim for his own, to make his father proud. Bears were his favorite animal to hunt, they were always a challenge to hunt. But this bear looked like an easy target, drinking water from a stream, he aimed for it. And then suddenly everything went black, and he woke only to see this very attractive woman staring at him. Her eyes looked as if she were an angel, a lost one at that.

"Sorry, Miss." Emmett whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder the bear might hear. "You haven't happened to see a large grizzly bear walking about have you? It was just here a second ago!"

Rosalie giggled. "A bear? Seriously?"

Next to wake up was Jasper, or should we say, Major Jasper Whitlock himself. Twenty years of age, and part of the confederate army. Born as raised in the south, Jasper Whitlock had one thing on his mind, to kill Yankees. The last thing Jasper remembered was that he was riding his mare, Betsy. Upon waking up, he saw two strange faces looking at him. One, a blond, beautiful lady, and a well built gentlemen, who wore the oddest clothes he had ever seen, until he looked down to see that he was wearing the same kind of clothes.

Fear and worried, deep down he knew something was very wrong. And with the civil war stuck in his mind, he knew that this was a trick from his enemy, the northerners_._ It was so like them to do this! Brainwashing the southern soldiers. Pathetic excuse of a man! They were out to get everyone! And Jasper's job was to send them all to hell where they belong. Feeling outraged, he then remembered his beloved horse.

"Damn you Yankees! Kick me while I'm down like the cowards you are! Taken away my Betsy! What is a men without his stead?!" Major Whitlock yelled, raising his fist in the air. The two standbys observed his mental breakdown.

"This is a joke, right? Royce? This is not amusing!" Rosalie called out, laughing, and grabbing her ribs. She saw this in a nickelodeon once. Old Royce was just pulling her leg.

As Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper started roaming about the room. Emmett still looking for his bear, invisible shot gun still in hand. Rosalie was calling out her Royce King II, and Jasper searching for those disgusting Yankees, who stole his mare.

As for the rest of the family, Edward was soon followed by Alice in the awakening. Esme and Carlisle followed quickly after. But Bella would not awake.

All looking around the big, spacious room, Mary Alice Brandon jumped with excitement, as if she were a bouncy ball.

"I'm FREE!" Alice shouted, laughing and lounging herself at Edward, embracing him with a hug. "Oh thank you kind sir! You have no idea what that hospital was like!"

Edward looked bewildered and confused. He backed away slowly from the mad young female, who was now grinning from ear to ear, and continued to shout for her freedom.

He had no idea where this woman had been, but wherever is was, she was happy to be out.

Edward Anthony Mason, seventeen years old, was raised in a normal 1900's family. He knew one day that he would be a solider, with the war and the depression. So when he realized he was in a room with unknown people and things, he thought he was dreaming. That was until he saw a blond twenty year old something man, peeking at him from behind the couch.

The man looked extremely frightened. But then Edward noticed something, he knew this man! This man was from the hospital! This man was dedicated to curing the sick!

"Dr. Cullen? Its me, Edward Mason, from the hospital! Have you seen my parents?" Edward asked calmly.

"What magic is this!?"

Edward's brows creased at the confusion. Surly this mad man had lost his mind.

"Pardon?"

"Witchcraft! WITCHCRAFT!" Carlisle screamed, running up the stairs to look for any weapons he could find. He didn't want to harm the beings who were at evil work here, but as his father always taught him, it was us, or them!

"Oh my…" Esme Ann Evenson gasped at the handsome man who flew up the stairs. She sat down on the couch as if she were waiting from someone to come home.

"I hope Charles doesn't find out about this." Esme shivered with fear, afraid of what her husband might do if he should come home to see her with a house full of men. The woman looked kind in Edward's eyes, almost motherly. But he also saw fear in her eyes, as he was in a lot of woman's eyes. He could read people really well. It was easy to see, this one had been abused.

"Did yall' see the bear?" Emmett asked the new awaken friends, as Alice spun around admiring her dress.

"It sparkles!" She said, as she smiled at Emmett. "See?"

Emmett stared back at her with blank eyes. "I guess no one has seen the bear…" He mumbled, stomping his foot.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a young blond man came charging at Edward with a butter knife that he thought was the closest thing he had to a sword.

"Yankee!" Jasper spat at him, bringing the knife to Edward's throat. "Bring me my mare and I might spare your worthless excuse of a life!"

Edward backed away, scared for his life as the crazed man threatened him with a butter knife. Perhaps the older blond was correct, maybe this was black magic, or some kind of trick!

"I am a friend! Not a foe!" Edward gasped, backing into the piano.

"No friend of mine wears the color of the Union!" Major said, observing Edward's dark navy blue rag of a shirt. Jasper spit on the shirt, and brought the knife closer to his throat. He knew better than to trust the boy, all Yankees pretended to be like civilians, but it was all a trick! He knew that their code was the navy blue, and navy blue meant the enemy!

"Royce?" Rosalie yelled, looking about the room, for the second time.

"Heeeere teddy, teddy, teddy! You damned beast!" Roared Emmett, as he backed himself against the wall, peeking around the corner, gun still supposedly loaded.

Finally waking, Bella Swan Cullen opened her eyes to see the familiar faces of her family. Sensing the sudden change around the room and the tension, Bella placed her hands around her stomach to feel the normal bump she had grew to love, but finding gone, she glared at her husband. Even with Jasper holding a butter knife to his throat, Bella didn't care.

"_YOU!_" Bella screamed, making Jasper step away from Edward and point the knife at Bella.

Bella stood up, and stomped over to Edward, and jabbed her finger at his chest.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!? KILLING OUR BABY? OUR SON EDWARD JR! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM HIM! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU-"

Edward backed away even further.

"I HAVE NOT HAD SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH YOU! I am a gentleman, a man of morals! I will not do such a thing till I am married man!" Edward said in rage, at that accusation.

Emmett coughed a laugh. "Way to go man- now where is that bear!?" He said, still looking for the bear.

"We are MARRIED!" Bella screamed, ignoring Emmett's insane behavior, it was nothing new. He was just playing a joke.

"Oooh! Was the dress pretty?" Alice asked, excited.

Bella looked at Alice with a confused look on her face, and then turned back to Edward. She then noticed something she hadn't before.

His eyes were green.

"Edward..?" She whispered, placing her hand on his cheek, to surprisingly find it…warm.

Edward jerked away from her touch, and blushed.

"Oh my god.." Was all Bella said, then looked at her family members.

Alice had brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. Emmett didn't look at bulky, and he stumbled over his feet. Jasper was glancing back from her to Edward, as if he was threatened, his only defense was a butter knife. Esme looked confused, sitting on the couch knitting. Rosalie looked beautiful as always, but it looked more like a human beautiful. Suddenly worried about Carlisle's outcome, she soon got her questions answered when she saw from the corner of her eye, him carrying his old cross that hung in the hallway. His eyes full of fear.

"_The power of Christ compels you!"_ Carlisle repeated over and over, waving the cross around the room. "May you all burn in the flames of hell!"

"What the hell?!" Bella yelled, backing away from Carlisle, who was now splashing bottled water her way.

"How DARE you mock me!?!?" Carlisle hissed at her, as if he had been insulted.

Bella had had enough. Tears were starting to fall down her face, with confusion. She had a headache. How was she going to fix this, they were all vampires! Or at least they were! What was going on!? Why was Emmett hunting a bear with a imaginary gun? Why was Jasper asking for a horse named Betsy? And most importantly, where in the world was her BABY!?

_Ring. Ring._

It was Bella's cell phone, and as it rang, all the Cullen's placed their hands over their hearts with a gasp at the discovery.

"Black magic! BLACK MAGIC!" Carlisle said, placing the cross out in front of him, sprinting outside to see ( the vampire ) Edward's shiny Volvo.

"DEMON! DEMON! Take cover! Take cover fellow men of God! If you're here! I'll protect you!" Carlisle yelled as Jasper followed.

"What is this monstrous metal machine? A devise to carry the southerners? I know it is! I can feel it in my gut!" Jasper observed the car, and then saw the license plate, which said Washington on it. Jasper's eyes widened with rage.

"_YANKEES!_" Jasper spat, kicking the wheels as Seth Clearwater ran towards him, with a frantic look on his young face.

"Whoa! Jazz!" Seth said.

"_What_ did you call me, Savage? My name is Major Jasper Whitlock, proud solider of the confederate army! I do not socialize with Red Skins!"

With agreement, Carlisle jabbed the cross at Seth's chest, as if it could do real damage.

Seth, completely freaked out, starting running away.

"_JAKE!!!!"_ Seth called.

"That's right, you coward! Call for your Yankee bastards! We'll be ready!" Jasper said, putting his arm around Carlisle, butter knife in the other hand.

"Ohmygoodness!" Came a excited squeak. Alice was clapping on the front porch. "It talks! It little box talks! I can hear her talking to it!"

Emmett was now crawling out of the side window, inhaling the air, and determined to shoot the beast that escaped from his grasp. He'll get the sucker, if it's the last thing he does! Then after, he would talk to the blond angel out of marrying the King Louis I. He hadn't known her long, but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, besides the bear of course.

Stumbling on to the ground, Emmett saw Carlisle and Jasper looking at him with tilted heads.

"Shhhhh!!" Emmett placed his fingers over his lips. "The bear might be watching!" He said with a wink.

As Emmett stumbled into the woods, Jasper looked at Carlisle.

"You're the only one I have to fight with against the evil forces that are at work here" Carlisle whispered, leaning in closer as if they had spies all around them.

Back inside the house, Bella was trying to explain to Rosalie that she was the one who was responsible for all of this.

"Did you steal my baby, Rose? HMM!? I always knew you wanted my baby!" Bella spat.

Esme shook her head in disappointment. "Thief." She mumbled under her breath.

"I am appalled! I am Rosalie Lillian Hale! Fiancée of Royce King II! I do not stand for this nonsense! I am not a baby snatcher! You…you..Cat Lady!" She yelled, stomping off as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"My hair..is straight? Ew! Split ends!? Can anything go right today? Royce cannot see me like this!" She gasped, flipping her hair.

Suddenly Jacob Black came bursting through the door, followed by Jasper and Carlisle.

"Why is Jasper and the Doc, pointing strange objects in my back?" Jake asked, glancing behind them, hands in the air. He was very confused with all of this, and what was more confusing was that the vampires he had grown to respect had apparently disappeared. Because all he was surrounded by was humans, he could smell the difference, he could actually inhale without wanting to gag. And not only that, but he could seven heart beats, none of them were Renesmee's.

"Where's Nessie, Bella?" Jacob asked her, worried for her safety.

Bella looked at him confused. "We have a son, Jacob." Bella said, motioning to Edward and herself.

Edward had been trying to tell this woman over and over again that he did not know her. They were not married, he had never seen her before in his life! The thought was outrageous in his 1918 mind set! Having a baby with a woman who was not his wife? He would never think of it!

"Listen to me! We do not have a son! We don't have anything! I am Edward Anthony Mason! Son of Edward and Elizabeth Mason! Born in 1901! I am a man who respects his morals and his mother's wishes! Would you please come to terms with reality!" Edward panted now, his chest rising and falling. Rubbing his face with his hand, and a had a fist in the other.

"Where is Renesmee? She's short, she has your hair, and your eyes, and your perfect features!" Jacob said, grabbing Carlisle's cross and Jaspers butter knife, and threw them to the ground with a lot of force.

Carlisle and Jasper gasped.

"Now. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?" Jake demanded, trying not to phase with all his might. It was bad enough that they didn't know what they were, imagine their reaction to his wolf form!

Jacob Black wanted answers, and he wanted answers now! Something happened, and he was determined to find out.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

**_Writer's Note: This is a Two-shot Cece and I wrote together, and we couldn't help but laugh and we hope it makes you atleast smile, the next part will be written shortly no worries. _**

**_Disclamier: we do not own Twilight, nor the Characters, we're just having a little fun with them._**


	2. Emmett and his Bobcat

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Emmett and his Bobcat._**

Jacob was going to figure this out, if it took every breath from his body to get his Nessie back. This isn't suppost to happen, there was suppost to be Vampire's forever, but this human stuff? This wasn't right! He never heard of a Vamp turning back into a human, there were no legands of it, he had never heard of it from his family. How was he going to do this? How was he suppost to find out, if they couldn't even remember what they did to might have caused this. They cant even remember their own child! He always knew he would be the better fit for the father, of course he didn't think he would imprint on the child, but he knew that he would be in the one in control of this. This sucks. He was going to have to get their asses out of trouble...again!

"Okay..wait..."He said, his eyes searching the room, looking at everybody who was staring back at him with curiosity, except for Carlisle and Jasper, who were huddled in a corner, whispering to eachother.

"I'll take the Yankee, you take care of the Red Skin..then go look for the other one that ran off, he could went to get help from his tribe. Trust no one." Jasper whispered to Carlisle, looking from Edward to Jacob.

Thanks to the werewolf hearing, Jake could hear every word coming out of Jasper's mouth. Jacob bit his tougue from saying something he would regret. He didn't know better.

"God be with you, Soldier." Carlisle whispered back, eyeing his cross that now lay on the floor right by the his enemy.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Where's Emmett?" He asked, now noticing he was missing, and he wasn't hard to miss. The guy was huge..in a scary kind of way..not that Jacob was ever scared of him. But he knew that if he had to be in a fight with a Vamp, he would rather fight Edward.

"Oh! The pretty one with the gorgeous hair? He left a while ago..said something about a bear he had to shoot...so much violence in hunting..its so disgusting! I dont know why such a beef-cake would want to hunt. But dont tell Royce I called him that, could you imagine the gossip-"

"Blondie! Focus, eh? Emmett..._Beef-Cake_..is your husband! You've been married..many times!" Jacob snapped at her. This really wasnt unusual for them, they hated eachother. They only thing they had in common was Nessie, and she didn't exist in this reality, all the niceness has vanished. He was still trying hard not to phase. But the more they were looking at him like he was insane, the more he was wanting was wanting to burst. He was so annoyed with them, why didn't they remember ANYTHING!

Rosalie gasped. "I'm only going to marry once! And its going to be perfect, a perfect wedding..a perfect life-"

"Are you still talking about they King Kong fellow? Sounds to me like the guy was brainwashed you." Emmett suddenly bursted through the front door. Emmett looked down in the dumps. He had failed. His dad wasn't going to be happy when he told him that he let the grizzly slip through his fingers. But hey..it seemed that there was something a bit better around here to hunt besides a smelly old bear.

Emmett smirked as he looked at Rosalie from toe to head. "Well well..its very nice to see you again..Rosemarie? Or do you prefer Rosie? No no...how about..Bobcat?" Emmett said with a little pure, curling his fingers in a sexy manner.

Rosalie turned red. "My name is Ros-A-LEE! And if you touch me, I swear I will get Royce to kick-"

"Let him come! Ha!" Emmett laughed as he flexed his mustles, kissing them.

"Kitty!" Alice pointed out randomly.

"I'm surrouded by lunatics.." Muttered Edward, glancing at Bella who kept looking at his eyes. "Stop staring at me.." He told Bella. This woman was not going to give it up. She needed to get it in her head that they were not married, they did not have a child, and these crazy people was NOT his family! He was going to become a soldier, and marry a nurse. That was his path for his life. Although he did see something in this woman, she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that stared up at him in awe, as if he was the most perfect thing that ever was. No one had ever looked at him like that. And even though it went against he believed, he liked being looked at that way by her..but he didn't know why. The only downfall to her was that she was insane..that wouldn't go well with his parents at all.

Esme, still sitting on the couch, gave a good look at Carlisle, suddenly remembering him, from when she was sixteen. He had helped, and she had even then found him quite handsome. He didn't look like he aged at all! Thats strange.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked him.

"Why does everyone keep mistaking me for medical professional? I am a man of God! Not to aid to the sick, I only tend to those who are unclean!" He said and ran to get his cross from the floor, rubbing it off.

Jacob sighed and went to go sit by Esme at the couch. "I'm screwed.." He muttered.

Alice suddenly gasped. No one payed her any notice, because she had been gasping for the last ten minutes over the smallest of things, like the the phone....and her dress...everything really..

She had a glazed look her in eyes, like the was not looking at them, but into space. Visions were coming to her, very clear. She saw everyone here, but differant. They were paler..colder. And they all knew eachother. She was with the blond one..the soldier..and he was actually smiling at Edward...maybe even laughing. More things came to her, flashing.

Jacob knew that look, and at once was at her side.

"Hey, Shortie! What'd you see?" He asked urgently.

Alice suddenly looked scared.

"Nothing..nothing! I didn't see anything..please dont send me back there! Please, I can't go back there, its so dark..and..and please-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alice, its okay. Your not goin' anywhere, alright? Its okay.." Jake said, trying to reassure her. He explained to her that he's find with her being gifted. He even told her that he was gifted in some ways too. Of course, he had a feeling she knew that now.

"What did you see?" He asked again.

"We're...we're all vampires..in the future..except you..your differant..I cant really see you..but I can smell you..you smell horrible..like wet dog-"

"Thanks. What else?"

"Well...Emmett..was hitting on Bobcat..and he said that they were going to break down some houses..then they left in a hurry..how would they do that? What do you think?" She asked.

Emmett eavsdropping, coughed and at he nudged his elbow in Jakes side. "I got a few ideas..you know what I mean?" Then he turned back to Rosalie and winked. "Ready to forfill your destiny, Bobcat?" He winked at her.

Rosalie's jaw dropped. "I would never!"

"Actually, you have...several times..your married..and...I think Emmett actually lets Bobcat dress him up as a-"

"Whoa, whoa!" Jacob said, covering his ears. "No need to go there!"

"No, please continue...what does my little kitten do to me, am I her toy mouse, am I her ball of yarn..if you get my drift?" He said biting his together with a silly grin to his lips.

Rose hid her secret turn on by this! NO! Royce. Royce. Royce King II! Think of the money, think of the children! But when she looked at Emmett again..think of what he would look like if he only took off his shirt. Rosalie was starting pant a bit, and a small sweat broke out on her forehead.

Emmett looked pleased. "Thats right baby. All for you, for a cost of nothing..on you that is. Its your lucky day, my shop just opened." Emmett said, spreading his arms.

"Jeez, man! Keep it your pants!" Jake protested as Seth walked in. "There are freaking minors!"

Emmett walked over to Rose and whipsered, "Not for long."

"Ugh.." Rose slithered away.

Jake was screwed. He was never going to see Nessie again and things were never going to be the same. Sure it smelled better, but he would rather smell that awful smell if he could just looking and Nessie again.

"So does this mean we get to have vampire sex? Like..is there biting involved?" Emmett said biting the air again.

"Vampires? VAMPIRES!? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I NEED TO GO BLESS SOME WATER!" Carlisle screamed, running up the stairs, no doubt to bless the water in the toilet. The man probably didn't even know what a toilet was. He didn't know anything! The clothes, the slang. Nothing.

Esme shook her head. "He wasnt always like this."

"I know.." Edward agreed. Dr. Cullen was polite and calm before. He must be really stressed from the panic of getting the influenza.

Rosalie was starting to feel very hungry, along with the rest of them. Their stomachs growling, giving that the fact that they had not eatin in a hundred years.

"I'm starving." Rose said.

Emmett pulled her into the dining area, where there was no one but them. She really did look like some kind of angel to him. He didn't know why, but she just glowed. She stood out from all the others. She made his heart beat, and although he wasn't into that kind of thing, he really did want to spend forever with her. He just blabbed when he was nervous...disgusting things. He blamed his brothers for that. They had woman lined up for them, but Emmett was differant. He was the youngest out of all of them, the runt as they liked to call him. He learned the way to talk to woman was by following their footsteps, of course they would never talk to their mother like that. Gross. But maybe he should try talking to Rose like a mother, she seemed really keen on the idea of being married and havin' kids and that crap. Not that he didn't want kids, kids were fun, but it was the marrying part. But in Rose, he could see himself getting married.

"Oh no! A fork is on the floor! The maid staff really need to be properly trained." She sighed and bent down to pick it up.

One look at Rose's lusty hooters, and Emmett's mind went straight into the gutter.

"She is no mother of mine.." He muttered as his mouth dropped, his eyes filled with need. What had it been...a day? 3 days since he last kissed a girl? Since he last got some? Who was counting, right? Right at this moment..he needed her. He didn't know why he wanted to do a complete stranger, but he did.

"What did you say?" Shs asked, putting the fork on the table, looking for something to drink. Avoiding eye contact with him, afraid she would be put under a trance again. She was a woman, not an animal..but he made her to be one.

"Nothing. Hey..you wanna be a mom, right? I mean thats pretty important to you? Well I'm almost 100 percent sure that I can make more attractive babies this Roycester guy. I mean if marrige is the way to go, I'm pretty sure theres a crazed priest around here somewhere. I'm sure he can fit us in between threatning people with crosses and blessing water." He suggested, making a clucking sound with his mouth with a wink.

Rose started thinking about Royce again.

"Oh..he..he left me here..all alone..with people I dont know..with people who have to cook their own food! And straight hair! I HAVE STRAIGHT HAIR! Where are my bobby pins..my curling iron..and...my ring..my beautiful ring.." She said looking at her left hand, it was bare.

Emmett looked at her, feeling bad. Then he looked to the ground, embarrassed.

"Well, I'm not exactly rollin' in the dough, or anything. But I can try and get you nice things..you know...and you really dont need curling irons..I like you hair..." He shrugged, still embarrassed.

Rose looked back up to him, and for some reason ran into his arms. Starting to sob in his strong, secure chest.

Emmett rested his nose and mouth at the top of her head, rubbing her back gently.

_Yes.. Yes!.. YES! Thats..I'm good. Emmett McCarty did it again! Whoo!! _Emmett thought to himself as he imagined his brothes patting him on the back. If they could only see him now, they would be worshipping the ground he walked on. Because Rose was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

He suddenly smelled her hair, it was a familiar scent.

Just as she was inhaling his own scent, they both look at eachother, and just BANG! Started kissing.

Rosalie backed away after about 5 secends.

"Whoa..why did that seem so.."

"Right?" Emmett finished.

"Wanna.."

"Try again?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" Emmett said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him.

It wasn't long before they were stumbling into the living room and heading up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you two goin'? Jacob asked, looking at the two hungry looking animals.

Rose went to go find a room, and Emmett stayed on the stairs, smiling at Jacob.

"Well you know when a lady beckons..-"

"Whoa! Dude, just go!" Jacob said waving him off.

"Knew you would understand. Well, I'm off! Don't expect me to be back for dinner, I think I'm going to be fully fed." Emmett yelled, running up the stairs. Not taking a second glance at Jake.

"I knew it." Alice said, smiling, smug with herself.

Jacob was going to need help now more than ever, because not only because are they all human, one guy locked himself in the bathroom, others wont even talk to eachother. And the snooty blond and the big guy were now going at it upstairs. And it was pretty clear they were not going to be quiet about it! In fact, he knew it, because the sounds that were coming out were not humane!

"Oh my.."Esme muttered, covering herself up.

Not more than 5 minutes later, Emmett came bursting in the room, eyes of topaz, skin pale again..and not to mention..a sheet wrapped around his waist that he was holding by his hand.

He looked thrilled, a huge grin on his face. Jacob's eyes were popping out of his sockets. That was something he never wanted to see, and..he went in human..and came out stinky.

"I GOT IT! I FIGURED IT OUT! ITS SEX! SEX CURES EVERYTHING! I KNEW IT DID, BUT NOW I HAVE PROOF YOU SEE! IT WAS AMAZING! One minute..I was all sweating like a human, you know?-"

"Ugh!"

"-But then it was like..BAM! Instand chills..I was all Vamped again! And her too! OH YEAH! My babe is immortal again, I'm proud to say. She was fabulas..."

Bella was so happy! Finally, someone who looked like a vampire again! She missed pale skin. And the topaz eyes...wow..she just realized..Emmett was totally naked in front of them..smiling like a moron..

"Emmett..its really nice to see you all..vamped again..but could you..you know..put on some clothes?" Bella asked.

"HELL NO! WE GOT MORE WORK TO DO! EVERYONE, GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND CRAP! WHATEVER. GO..DO IT! GET NESSIE OUT, JAKE. THIS COULD GET GRAPHIC! SETH, LEAVE! ....Its gonna get nasty." Emmett said with intenceness. His eyes serious, as if he was solving a crime. This was the key, this would solve all, he knew it!

"Nessie?" Edward asked, "Who is that?"

Emmett sighed. "Crap..this could take longer than I thought.."

* * *

_W/N_

_We know Emmett isn't that pervy, but we figured a 100 years could really make a man mature..a little. Each chapter will have a couple to focus on, we thought this was going to just be a two shot, but we are just having too much fun writing it. Thank you for the reviews you guys have left!! And sorry for the delay._

_C/T_


End file.
